In recent years, emissions regulations for vehicles have been enforced based on the North American market.
Particularly, the North American, Europe and Korea markets have looked at evaporation gas generated from a fuel tank in a vehicle as a source of air pollution and have set evaporation gas regulation values to regulate evaporation gas emissions.
Consequently, devices for limiting emissions of the evaporation gas generated from the fuel tank are applied to gasoline vehicles.
FIG. 1 is a drawing showing a device for preventing evaporation gas emission of a gasoline vehicle.
Referring to FIG. 1, a canister stores evaporation gasses generated from a fuel tank.
A purge control valve (PCSV: Purge Control Solenoid Valve) is provided so that an opening degree thereof can be adjusted depending on a collection degree of evaporation fuel collected in the canister and engine conditions in order to supply the evaporation gas into an engine cylinder.
The purge control valve is opened or closed according to a control signal of ECU (Electric Control Unit). If a short to ground phenomenon has occurred, where a wire between the purge control valve and the ECU is attached to a ground or is internally attached to the ground due to failure of the purge control valve, the purge control valve can always be opened so that rich fuel in the canister can be supplied to the engine. If the rich fuel is supplied to the engine at a low engine RPM (revolutions per minute) state, there is a risk that an engine RPM drop phenomenon has occurred such that the engine stalls.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.